Amazing Grace: 5 Years On
by CJ.xox.Dancerella
Summary: Set 5 years after the epilogue of 'Amazing Grace'. Is it possible that the shadow cancer left over Gabriella and Troy’s lives is still haunting them after all these years? Troyella.


**TITLE: **Amazing Grace: 5 Years On

**AUTHOR: **CJ.xox.Dancerella

**RATING:** T

**FEEDBACK:** Is more addictive than...a really addictive...thing...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don'ta owna anythinga.

**PAIRING/CHARACTERS:** Troyella.

**SUMMARY: **Set 5 years after the epilogue of Amazing Grace. Is it possible that the shadow cancer left over Gabriella and Troy's lives is still haunting them after all these years?

**Well well well, we meet again hehe. Here is the one-shot spin off to Amazing Grace that I promised. If you haven't read that, kinda important to the plot of this, but if you don't have time to read 40 chapters and an epilogue right now, basically: Gabi's unwell, Gabi is diagnosed with Stage 4 aggressive B-Cell Non Hodgkin's Lymphoma (cancer), Gabi goes through the highs and lows of a year's worth of chemotherapy and radiotherapy with Troy and the gang right by her side, and eventually reaches remission. 5 Years on (epilogue) Troy proposed and she was given the all clear. **

**Everyone up to date?**

**Yes? Good! On we go!**

**This one shot is set 5 years after the epilogue of Amazing Grace – so ten years after Gabriella finished treatment. I hope you all enjoy it, and see that – although someone may beat cancer – the marks it leaves behind live on for a lifetime. **

**I can't leave off without thanking everyone once again for the incredible response to Amazing Grace – I am still receiving reviews occasionally, it is just overwhelming the emotion and support that came from all of you guys. Love you all!**

**This one goes out to all my girls at the rooftop, my Grandpa Bez (hehe ;) ) and with special thanks being sent out to my gangsta gal/romance advisor/agony aunt/d&m discussion/all round awesome girl HOLLY for her beta skills and great advice on this one. Same goes for JESSSS thanks to my partner in Troyella-like crime for her pearls of wisdom.**

**Without further ado...**

**Cj xox**

* * *

"I'm ho...Woah!" Gabriella Bolton stopped dead in her tracks. She had just walked in the front door after a long day at University of New Mexico Children's Hospital, where she had been working for almost two years as a Pediatrician.

She stood in the entrance to the house she shared with her husband of four years - Troy Bolton – taking in her surroundings.

The lights in the house were all either switched off or dimmed, the only real light coming from the kitchen. Candles were lit through the lounge room and a delicious aroma was wafting from the kitchen.

Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed deeply, a smile spreading across her face as she heard her husband humming in the next room as he bustled about.

"Troy?" she called out, setting her keys down on the small table in the entry way and dropping her bag to the floor. "Hey Gracie!" she cooed, bending down to scratch the dog behind the ears as she came bounding up to her feet.

The humming stopped, and Troy appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands on a tea towel.

"Hey," he smiled, moving over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips before moving his mouth towards her ear. Gabriella shivered as his breath tickled the side of her face. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered.

Gabriella pulled back, beaming. "Happy Anniversary," she replied sweetly, before kissing him again.

"Hey," Troy said softly, looking adoringly down at Gabriella and tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Dinner is about fifteen minutes off, so why don't you go upstairs and have a nice hot shower and I'll be finished down here by the time you get out."

Gabriella raised herself onto her tip-toes and rubbed her nose against his. "I knew there was a reason I married you," she whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella descended the stairs, her freshly washed hair curling over her shoulders and down to her elbows. She smoothed the skirt of the coral coloured, knee length cocktail dress she had found laid out on the end of their bed – another gift from Troy.

Troy looked up at her as she descended the staircase and twirled around with a giggle, the soft chiffon fabric of the dress fanning out before settling back around her legs.

"You look stunning," he breathed.

Gabriella smiled shyly, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "Thank you," she murmured. "It's beautiful."

Troy kissed her on the lips before taking her hand and leading her to the dining table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down as he ducked back to the kitchen and returned, placing a steaming bowl of his specialty vegetable soup in front of her. He kissed her on the forehead and flipped on the CD player before taking a seat himself.

"This looks amazing," Gabriella commented.

Troy smiled. "Well, it's just the start. We have chicken and pasta with white wine sauce up next, followed by your favourite chocolate crepes with fresh strawberries and whipped cream."

"Mmm," Gabriella murmured, closing her eyes briefly. "Hey, remind me to call your mom in the morning."

"Why?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smirked and nudged his leg under the table. "To thank her for teaching you how to cook before we started college."

Troy laughed as the two fell into an easy chatter about their day. An hour later, they were just polishing off the last bites of their dessert.

"That was incredible, Troy," Gabriella complimented, pushing her empty plate away as she massaged her full stomach.

"It's been an incredible four years," Troy replied.

Gabriella nodded. "It has."

"Or should I say an incredible almost-twelve-years," he smiled. Neither could believe it had been that long since they had first met on New Year's Eve in their Junior Year. "May I?" Gabriella looked up at Troy with doe eyes as he moved to stand next to her chair, and extended a hand towards her.

She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her out of her seat and out into the middle of the room, where he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Gabriella snaked her hands up his chest until they settled at the back of his neck, and she rested her head on his chest as they swayed gently back and forth, keeping perfect time with the soft melody floating from the CD player.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, before Gabriella pulled back. "I have something for you," she said softly. "Wait here," she kissed him quickly before disappearing upstairs and returning a moment later with a small gift-wrapped box. "Happy anniversary."

Troy accepted the present and pulled the lid off, his eyes widening. "Oh Gabi...this is too much," he breathed, turning the silver plated watch over in his hands.

"I wanted to," Gabriella replied. "Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it," he leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you. Oh, I have something for you too."

Gabriella frowned. "But the dress? And dinner?"

Troy placed two fingers against her lips. "Shh. Just let me spoil you," he said with a smile. Gabriella fell silent, a curious expression on her face, as Troy dug in his back pocket, pulling out a blue cardboard envelope. Gabriella cocked her head, waiting for an explanation.

"When was the last time we had some 'us' time?" Troy started. "I mean proper, quality 'us' time."

Gabriella closed her eyes as his forehead rested against hers. "Too long," she whispered.

Troy brushed his lips against hers. Four years after their wedding and they were more in love than ever, but between Troy's hectic training schedule, and Gabriella working long hours, time for just the two of them was rare.

"Exactly," Troy replied. "So where's somewhere you've always, always wanted to visit?"

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked up at him, stunned. "You didn't...?"

Troy smiled. "I know you're due for annual leave, and I'm in the off-season at the moment, sooo...what do you say? You, me, and a week on the beach in Maui – no interruptions."

Gabriella's eyes shone in the soft candlelight. "Are you serious?" she murmured, searching Troy's face.

"Deadly," Troy replied. "It's all booked and paid for."

Gabriella stared at him for a few seconds, before jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Troy spun her around and around as she kissed him all over the face.

"I love you so much, Mr Bolton," she breathed a moment later when her feet found the floor once more.

Troy smiled and let his lips linger on her forehead. "I love you too, Mrs Bolton," he replied. He looped his fingers through hers before leaning over and blowing out the candles that were lit along the mantle. He pulled his wife towards him in the darkness, and slowly kissed her lips.

His arms encircled Gabriella's waist as her hands moved to the back of his neck and she pressed herself closer to him. Troy's tongue slid gently over her lips and she tilted her head, parting her mouth to allow him to slip his tongue inside.

Gabriella moaned softly as his tongue brushed hers and she melted into him completely. She began to work her fingers over the buttons of his good shirt, undoing them one by one. Once the shirt was undone, she pushed it slowly off his shoulders, never breaking the kiss as Troy began to walk her towards the stairs.

When they reached the foot of the staircase, Gabriella squealed as Troy reached down and scooped her up in one swift movement, cradling her close to his bare chest as he hurried up the stairs and set her down at the top, resuming their kiss where they left off.

Stumbling clumsily towards their bedroom, Troy and Gabriella were completely lost in one another. They eventually made it to their bed, Gabriella falling onto the mattress and pulling Troy down with her. She giggled as he kissed her neck, tickling the sensitive skin.

"You know what?" Troy mumbled into Gabriella's neck.

"Mmm what?" Gabriella murmured as she arched her back, allowing Troy to continue his trail of kisses down her neck.

"As stunning as that dress looks on you, it needs to go..."

Gabriella kissed his lips before smiling almost shyly as she sat up and pulled the zipper slowly down the side of the dress. She raised her arms up and looked at Troy innocently. He reached out and ran his fingers softly down the side of her face, before gathering Gabriella's dress from the hem, and slowly sliding it up her body and over her head.

Their lips soon found each other once more, Gabriella's hands finding their way down Troy's chest and to the buckle of his belt, which she undid with ease. Once the belt was gone, Troy's pants soon followed and before long no clothing remained.

"You're so beautiful," Troy whispered as he hovered above her.

Gabriella smiled demurely and ran a hand up her arm. "You said those exact words to me the very first time we did this..." she murmured.

Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And I'm going to keep on saying them until the day I die."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was six weeks after their anniversary, when Troy awoke to the sound of sobbing. He immediately sat bolt upright, panicking when he realised that Gabriella was not beside him.

"Gabi?" he called out tentatively. "Gabi, babe...are you alright?"

When she did not reply, Troy threw back the covers and made his way quickly towards the bathroom, where the sobs were coming from. He knocked gently on the door.

"Gabi? Can I come in?"

"Uh huh," came a soft, tearful reply.

Troy pushed the door open and his heart broke a little. "Gabi...oh baby..."

His wife was sitting on the bathroom floor, her knees tucked up to her chin, clutching a pregnancy test.

"I was so sure this time, Troy – almost a month! I've never been that late! I was so sure..."

"Hey, hey, hey – don't cry, baby...please don't cry," Troy soothed, removing the test from her shaking hands and placing it on the sink, before sliding down beside her, pulling her to him, and rocking her back and forth. His hand moved to one side of her head, holding it against his, pressing kisses to her cheek and temple. "It's ok, Bella – it'll happen. I know it will. And if it doesn't...we will deal with it."

Troy and Gabriella had been trying for a baby for the past ten months, but – so far – their efforts had proved fruitless. Month after month they got their hopes up, only to be let down by another negative test. Both held concerns that there was more to this than just bad luck, but neither had voiced those fears to each other.

"I'm just so ready for this, Troy – we both are. Can't you feel that?" Gabriella cried, Troy's heart shattering even more. The woman in front of him would be the most amazing mother, and he knew that – given the chance – he could be a pretty decent dad too.

"I know, Bella, and I can feel it. Our baby would be the strongest, smartest, most beautiful baby in the world – it would have all the best bits of both of us. Your brains and your looks, my...my jump shot."

Gabriella giggled a little, wiping her eyes. "None of our bad bits?"

Troy shook his head. "He or she would be absolutely perfect. WILL be absolutely perfect. It will happen for us, Gabs," he closed his eyes as he held her close, and kissed her forehead. "Now, come on – let's get you in the shower and I'll make us some breakfast, ok? We can talk some more tonight."

Gabriella sniffed and nodded as Troy cupped her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"That's my girl."

Both Troy and Gabriella fumbled through their days at work the best they could, their minds elsewhere. Troy was held up – albeit begrudgingly – in a team meeting, so Gabriella was the first one home. She took a shower and changed into her comfiest pair of baggy sweats and one of Troy's t-shirts, scraping her hair up into a ponytail as she trudged back down the stairs into the kitchen.

Peering into the fridge, she pulled out some leftover lasagne and stuck it in the oven before throwing together a salad and setting the table. Gabriella heard Troy's car pull up right as the oven timer dinged. Gabriella couldn't help but smile to herself at his timing.

"Ella?" Troy called out as he came in the front door.

"In here, Wildcat," Gabriella replied softly.

Troy made his way through to the kitchen quickly, as Gabriella dished up the lasagne.

"Hey baby," he said gently as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed the back of her head. "You doing ok?"

His caring and concerned tone was Gabriella's undoing. The facade she had worked so hard to maintain during the day crumbled and she turned in her husband's arms, crying into his chest.

"Oh Gabi, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Gabriella looked up at him, her big brown eyes filled with tears. She sniffed and he brushed a stray curl from her eyes.

"Troy, I think it's time I called my Oncologist."

Troy nodded sadly. "At least we'll be certain then, one way or another."

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at him determinately, giving him a nod. "I need to know for sure."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"So basically what you're saying is...there's nothing wrong, but...there could still be something wrong?" Troy asked, slightly confused.

Dr Martins – the Gynaecologist Gabriella had been referred to by Dr Stanley - took a deep breath and tried to reword his diagnosis to explain it better.

"It's called 'unexplained infertility'. Although we know, in Gabriella's case, that their could be an underlying cause - chemo and radiation treatments - all the tests we have run are clear: they show no _specific _reasons why Gabriella should not be able to fall pregnant," Dr Martins said to Troy. "However, sometimes damage caused by chemotherapy and radiation can be so subtle that we can't detect it. The good news is – because there is nothing drastically obvious – the problem could very well just right itself. You're...ten years post treatment now, yes Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded.

"It is not unheard of for a patient to experience difficulty falling pregnant for years and years and then suddenly...it just happens. I'm afraid there is no explanation I can give you for that from a medical standpoint...it's just one of those things. However, I can offer you options. We can discuss starting you on a fertility drug to regulate your cycle and assist in the production of viable Ova. Down the track there is always the option of In-Vitro Fertilization, however that is a very expensive and stressful path to take – you would need to be completely certain the two of you could handle that road, should it come to that. My advice, for now, would be to give it another 12 months and see what happens. You are both still young – you have time on your side, to explore these options – each of which some with their own side effects you will also need to consider. However the final decision is yours – I suggest you go home and talk it through, and if you decide you want to try the fertility drugs give me a call and I'll book you another appointment."

The ride home was quiet as both Troy and Gabriella mulled things over in their heads.

"Do you want to stop at Applebee's for dinner Gabs?" Troy asked after a while.

No reply.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Gabriella replied distantly.

"I said do you want to stop at Applebee's for dinner?" Troy repeated.

"Oh...I...Do you mind if we just get take out? I'm kinda tired, and...Yeah..." Gabriella trailed off.

Troy glanced sideways quickly, before looking back at the road. "Take out it is," he said, deciding against pushing the issue. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He reached down and looped his fingers through hers, bringing their now intertwined hands to rest on his leg, his other gripping the steering wheel. "It'll be ok, Bella. I promise."

Gabriella gave a small nod. "Yeah..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Dinner was an almost silent affair. Gabriella barely touched her food, while Troy just picked at his own meal, too concerned about his wife to eat properly.

He stood to help her as she started to clear the table, but she stopped him.

"It's ok – I'll do it," she said, offering him a small smile.

Troy didn't argue, sitting himself back down and studying Gabriella as she busied herself with stacking the dishwasher. He had been hoping she would bring up the topic of discussion they needed to have herself, but it was becoming increasingly clear she was avoiding it, so Troy knew it was up to him to get her to open up about what she was thinking and feeling.

"Gab?" he said softly as she closed the dishwasher and pressed the 'start' button.

"Mmm?" Gabriella replied distantly.

"Come here," Troy extended an arm towards her and she moved wordlessly across the kitchen in his direction. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and kissed her shoulder gently. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Gabriella sighed. "I just...I don't know what to do, what to think...what to feel."

Troy stroked her dark curls softly. "It's a lot to take in. On the plus side, there's nothing sinister wrong with you – that was my number one concern...your health," he said sincerely. "But on the other hand, we still don't really have any answers."

Gabriella snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I've been running over and over it in my head, but...I just don't know what the best option is for us. I mean, I've had enough medication pumped into me over the years to last about seven lifetimes, so the idea of having to take more is a little unnerving, but at the same time I think the whole wait-and-see approach would drive me nuts. I don...I don't..." she trailed off with a sigh. "I just don't know what to do. What are your thoughts?"

Troy was silent for a moment as he pondered what Gabriella had said. "It's hard," he agreed finally. "But in the end it's your body, and your health we have to consider. You've been through a lot over the years and we have to keep that in mind. As much as I want to have a child – children even – with you Bella, I'm not prepared to go through with anything that means your health is endangered – I love you way too much to lose you now. It might be worth asking some of your colleagues what their opinion is, from a professional point of view. But for now...I think the best thing to do is whatever feels right for you. Whatever you think your body can handle."

Gabriella nodded slowly. "How about we take a few days to have a bit more of a think, and then we'll make a decision. What do you think?"

Troy kissed her soundly. "I think you're a wise woman, Gabriella Bolton."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Four days after their appointment with Dr Martins, Gabriella and Troy were still stewing over what they should do. They knew that almost a year was hardly any time for some people in their quest to fall pregnant – but what was worrying them was whether they were just off to a slow start, or whether there was some undetectable issue that was causing it. A spectre of Gabriella's past continuing to haunt them, ten years on.

That morning, Troy had woken to the shrill pinging sound of the smoke detector in the kitchen. He had raced down the stairs in nothing but his boxers to find Gabriella staring absentmindedly out the kitchen window, two slices of charcoaled bread smoking away in the toaster.

She turned as he switched to appliance off at the wall and fished out the blackened remains of her breakfast.

"Oh...God, I'm an idiot," she sighed, flipping the lid of the garbage for him as he tossed out the burnt toast.

Troy smiled. "No you aren't. But didn't you hear the smoke alarm? It was going ape shit up there!"

Gabriella looked pointedly at him. "Troy, how many times do I have to remind you...I can't _hear_ the smoke alarm? Honestly, if I die in the middle of the night because the house is burning down, you had better sue the ass of the company that decided the alarm sound should be that high pitched."

Troy laughed and kissed her forehead as he put two new slices of bread in the toaster. He knew she was making a joke of it, but her now non-existent high pitched hearing was another daily reminder to them that cancer still impacted their lives. They were thankful her everyday hearing had been spared – they knew that could have gone too, and were grateful it was only things like whistles, alarms and smoke detectors they had to worry about.

After the second attempt at Gabriella's breakfast, she disappeared upstairs to get ready for work. Troy, however, had the day off so he raided the fridge and packed lunch for Gabriella. She came down the stairs a short while later, dragging her hair up into a messy ponytail, stray curls framing her face. Troy handed her the lunchbox in which he had packed a sandwich, a banana, some peanut butter crackers and her water bottle.

Gabriella smiled gratefully. "Thanks Troy," she murmured, allowing herself to melt into the embrace he offered, her head buried in his chest. She sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Troy kissed the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

Gabriella pulled back after a moment – albeit reluctantly - and grabbed her keys. "See you tonight. I'll pick up some food from Murillo's on the way home."

"Say hi to Zeke for me," Troy smiled. Zeke had opened Murillo's 3 years earlier, and the restaurant was going from strength to strength.

"I will," Gabriella replied, stretching up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips. "I love you, Wildcat."

"I love you too, pretty girl. Try and have a good day, yeah? For me?"

Gabriella nodded. "I promise."

After Gabriella left for work, Troy finished some paper work that had been sitting in the study for weeks, mowed the lawns and cleaned the bathroom before heading over to have lunch with his mother.

Troy and Gabriella hadn't discussed their troubles falling pregnant in great detail with their parents. Lucille, Jack and Maria knew that they had been trying for a baby, but they didn't know about Gabriella's discussion with Dr Stanley, or their visit to Dr Martins.

It took Lucille approximately seventeen seconds to figure out that her son was not his usual cheery self. She pulled back from their hug at the front door with a slight frown and looked him in the eye, leaving her hands on his shoulders.

"Something's up..."

"How do you do that?" Troy asked incredulously.

"Do what?" Lucille asked innocently as she ushered Troy inside and pottered around the kitchen, organising lunch.

"Read my mind!" Troy exclaimed.

Lucille stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I'm a mother – it's my job," she replied simply. "So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or do I have to drag it out of you?" she asked, setting a plate of sandwiches down on the table.

Troy sighed. "It's Gab. Well, Gab and I..."

"Are you two having trouble?" Lucille asked nervously, pouring coffee for the two of them.

"NO! No, no – God no," Troy reassured her. "Gabi and I – we're fine, great, more in love than ever. It's just...well...you know we've been trying for a baby, right? For almost a year now..."

"Mmhmm," Lucille nodded, taking a bite of sandwich. "Oh my gosh, is Gabriella pregnant? What's going on?"

"Mum!" Troy exclaimed with a laugh, picking up a sandwich. "Let me finish! So Gabs and I have been trying for a baby for almost a year, but – obviously – haven't had any luck just yet. At first we were happy just to keep trying, but...it's been getting more and more difficult to stay positive. Every negative test is a huge blow, especially for Gabi – she's taken it pretty hard the last few months. My poor Gabi...she gets her hopes up and then she's just heartbroken when she's not pregnant. So we spoke to her oncologist, and had an appointment with a Gynaecologist last week."

"Ok..." Lucille swallowed, falling quiet so that her son could continue.

"They ran some tests and the good news is they can't find any major damage from all the chemo and radiation she had back when she was sick, or anything sinister. The bad news is they don't have an answer for us as to why we are having trouble falling pregnant. Dr Martins said that the chemo may have affected Gabi's fertility in a way that is not easily detected. So they've given us options – continue playing the wait and see game, or try fertility treatment. He's also told us IVF is an option down the track, but...it's a huge decision."

Lucille rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Oh honey..."

Troy blinked back tears. He had been so strong for Gabriella, but this was all hard on him too – besides the fact that he knew they were both ready to be parents, this was all bringing back some overwhelming and emotional memories for Troy.

"We just don't know what to do, Mom," Troy said, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Gabi wants this so badly – we both do. And I know that she would be an _amazing_ mother. After everything she's been through – _we've_ been through...we just can't seem to get a break."

"What did the doctor suggest?" Lucille asked gently, guiding Troy into the lounge room and sitting down beside him on the couch.

"He thinks it would be best to wait. Gabs and I are in two minds – we're not too keen on more medication after everything her body has been through over the years, but we're also scared if we just wait and see, that nothing will happen."

Lucille took Troy's hand in hers. "I'm going to tell you something that I've never told you before," she started. Troy's forehead creased in confusion as he nodded slowly. Lucille took a deep breath. "Your dad and I were married for many years before you came along, as you know. But that wasn't through any choice of our own – we've been right where you and Gabriella are now. I know I hadn't been through chemo and radiation treatments, but it was the same stress, the same worry, the same disappointment month after month. We started trying for a baby two years after we were married. Twelve months on I saw my doctor, who told me everything was fine – I was just stressing over nothing. So we kept trying. After another two years went by we saw another doctor – she tried us on fertility treatment. It was horrible. I was moody, tired, had hot flushes, trouble sleeping...and in the end, I still didn't fall pregnant. Our marriage was pushed to the brink under all the pressure we were putting on ourselves. After seven years of trying for a baby, your dad and I were finally blessed – I fell pregnant with you. You were our miracle boy. We did try for another baby about three years after you came along, but nothing came of it. We couldn't have loved you more, Troy. You were so completely worth the wait. And I know that – someday – you and Gabriella will know that same joy and love when you hold your own little bundle in your arms."

Troy sat in a stunned silence for a moment. "Wow," he finally murmured. "I...I had no idea...So you think Gabi and I will be the same?"

"It will happen, my boy. There are no two people more deserving of some happiness in the world than you and that beautiful wife of yours."

"And if it doesn't?"

Lucille squeezed his hand. "If it doesn't, then you have a gorgeous wife who adores you, and Gabriella has a fantastic husband who would do anything for her. Take a moment to remember how much she has been through to be here today. I think you'll find that your answer lies there..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Troy? Troy?" Gabriella called repeatedly as she rushed in the front door that evening, dropping her keys and bag on the table in the entry way, and racing up the stairs. "Troy?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Troy stopped her as she raced into their bedroom, placing his hands on her arms. "Where's the fire?" he asked jokingly.

Gabriella just threw her arms around his neck and began to cry as she clung on for dear life. "I love you so much," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't ever want to leave you, Troy; I never want us to be apart. I don't ever want to lose you, I can't lose you..."

"Hey," Troy soothed, rubbing her back and moving them so they were sat on their bed. "Where is this coming from?"

Gabriella looked up at him with a tear stained face. He cupped her cheeks and rubbed his thumbs gently back and forth. She shivered slightly as she began to speak. "About six months ago, I had this patient – a seventeen year old girl who presented to me with flu-like symptoms...a couple swollen glands, low grade fevers, a few aches and pains...Apparently she had been sick on and off for almost a year but her GP had only now decided to refer her onto a Pediatrician. I had some bloods run and they came back completely abnormal – scarily abnormal. I referred her to an oncologist and she was subsequently diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma – Stage 4, aggressive B-Cell Non-Hodgkin's. I've seen her once every couple of months since then, for her general health check-ups. She'd been doing really well. Up until last week when I received her file and found out the cancer had relapsed, despite the fact she was in the midst of heavy duty treatment. It was absolutely everywhere. They stopped all treatment and told her family to prepare for the worst. She died today, Troy. She was seventeen years old and she died today..."

"Gabi..." Troy whispered, pulling her close and rocking her back and forth.

"You know what though, Troy? That could have been me. That could have been me that died back in high school. That girl's story mirrored mine in so many ways it was almost frightening. Except she died and I lived. Who decides this? Why was I so lucky when her family is now planning her funeral? And then I got to thinking, I've been so wrapped up in trying to have a baby that I was forgetting what's important – you and I. I am so, so lucky that I am still here today to be with you. I should be counting my blessings, not being miserable about things that are out of my control. And sure – a baby would be absolutely incredible, but if it doesn't happen for us...then we've always got each other, right?"

Troy rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes as his mother's words echoed through his head.

'_Take a moment to remember how much she has been through to be here today. I think you'll find that your answer lies there...'_

Troy closed his eyes and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips. "Forever," he breathed. "I had lunch with my mom today and she told me a few things which made me realise how lucky I am that you're still with me...and I feel the same. A baby would be a complete blessing, but as long as I have you by my side...anything else is a bonus. I love you so much Gabriella Bolton," Troy kissed her with a passion that left neither one in doubt that he truly meant those words. They fell back onto the soft pillows of their bed as they continued to kiss, their complete and utter love for one another taking over as clothes were shed and two became one.

_Little did Troy and Gabriella know, as they made love long into the night, a miracle was occurring deep within Gabriella's body. They wouldn't be aware it for another eight weeks - when Gabriella's doctor would send her for a routine blood test to determine the cause of her sudden nausea and fatigue - but they were about to be blessed with the incredible news they had been waiting for._

**_BOLTON (nee Montez)_**

**_Troy and Gabriella are overjoyed to announce _**

**_the safe arrival of MIA GRACE BOLTON, 7lb 8oz, on March 14th 2021._**

**_First and much-loved grandchild for Maria Montez, and Jack and_**

**_Lucille Bolton._**

**_With special thanks to Dr Holt, Dr Martins and all the team_**

**_at UNM Hospital. _**

**_Both Mother and baby are doing wonderfully._**

**_"Mommy's little princess, the apple of her daddy's eye. Our miracle: Mia Grace."_**

The End.

* * *

****

Theeeee end! -sniff tear- It seems like the REAL end now! That story has been my baby for so long! And now Troyella have a baby of their own, naaaw – they're all grown up! Did everyone get the meaning behind the name – Mia (meaning 'my/mine') and Grace as the middle name...My Grace...get it? Get it? Haha.

**So, lemme know what you thought (good/bad/indifferent) by clicking that little button down there -points- and leaving me a review :) **

**Also, be on the look out for the co-write between myself and Jess (zacharyteflonforpresident) which will be coming to a computer screen near you (via MY profile) very soon. It now has a title – 'My Best Friend's Hot!' and we are very excited about it. Don't forget to watch the trailer for it – links can be found on either mine or Jess's profile – and leave us some YouTube love!**

**Thanks again for everything, guys. You all rock my socks!**

**Over and out,**

**Charli xox**


End file.
